A New Student
by MsNita
Summary: Snape is unfortunate to have to accept the fact that he has a new student that looks like girl in his nightmares. What will he do to survive?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Savanah and Izzy.**

...

Snape groaned as Hagrid helped him to his feet. He thanked him somewhat begrudgingly as he eyed the new student suspiciously. She smiled sweetly at him as she waved excitedly back at him. Everyone seemed to settle when he sat back in his seat, straightening his hair and clothes. He waved it off, mostly to be sure that Savanah would sit back down. He could see her getting agitated at their new student as well.

"Ms. Agson," McGonagall implored, "it's time to sort you into a house."

"A house? I don't see any houses," she replied.

"No dear, I thought that Dumbledore had explained it to you," McGonagall stated.

"Oh yeah," Ms. Agson exclaimed as she sat on the stool.

"So what do we have here?" the sorting hat hummed.

"You talk," Ms. Agson breathed.

"Of course I do," the hat retorted.

"That tickles," she giggled.

"Ugh, another simpleton," Snape growled softly.

"Who is he calling 'simpleton?'" she exclaimed as Snape's head shot up before he played coy.

"You, I believe my dear," the hat answered.

"I don't see it at all, do you?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm seeing."

"I'm that complex, aren't I?"

"No, just that scatterbrained. Now, what house shall we put you in?"

You should say a house that you'd never put me in, just for a reaction, she thought. "That would be funny," she giggled, catching everyone's attention.

"Hm, may be Slytherin," the hat thought aloud.

"No," Snape exclaimed, falling out of the seat yet again.

"Professor!" Savanah exclaimed.

Ms. Agson giggled as she said, "He fell out again."

"That's not funny," Savanah yelled.

"You know it is," Ms. Agson replied.

"Like Hell it is," Savanah snapped, making her way to Ms. Agson.

"Ms. McGray," Snape called, causing her to pause, "back to your seat." She huffed as she obeyed before he stated, "Ms. Agson, enough of your games and antagonism."

"Fortunately, that is where she's not going to be placed," the hat stated.

"Thank you," Snape exclaimed, getting a relieved sigh from the rest of Slytherins.

"Gryffindor," the hat exclaimed.

Some of the Gryffindors huffed in exasperation as the Weasley twins exclaimed, "YES!"

"Ah loco," Ms. Agson giggled.

Snape watched as she bounced toward the Gryffindor table. He sighed as he thought of having to deal with her in his classes. He could see Savanah was starting to cool off until some of her fellow Slytherins started antagonizing her. She looked at him, surprised when he beckoned her to come to him. Everyone paused as she walked up to him, wondering what he would do to her.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go back to your room," he stated.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I don't want you dealing with all of those ridiculous questions," he replied. "I know it might look suspicious, but I don't want you to have to go through that right now. I'll be sure that you have something sent up to you."

"All right Professor," she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's something you like," he reassured her.

"Okay Professor," she said as she left the Great Hall like he had told her to.

The rest of the evening went by without any disruptions, even though he could tell that his Slytherins were gossiping about his dismissing her. He enjoyed his supper and had indeed sent a message to the cook's so that Savanah would be fed. When he was through, he dismissed himself and headed to his office.

He wore an ironic grin as he entered his classroom with Savanah hanging onto his back. He knew his legs probably were getting stronger with carrying her extra weight. He had no problem with her doing this because he was used to it and no one saw them. He still sighed in relief when she bounced off only to grunt as she sat on his desk.

"So, how are you going to handle that new student?" Savanah asked.

"I'm still thinking about that," Snape admitted.

"Would you like my opinion?" she implored.

"I'm all ears," he replied.

"I think you should take a really hard potion, and have her do it without any assistance," she stated, "and if she gets it correct on the first try without blowing up the school, she passes."

"A really hard potion?" he countered.

"You know, one that only a professional can easily handle," she retorted, "like you."

"Trying to tickle my ego, are we?" he teased.

"Is it working?" she played.

"You better be tickling his ego, and that's it," Ms. Agson interrupted, receiving a shocked look from Snape at her implications.

"Came in at the wrong time, didn't you?" Savanah teased as Ms. Agson nodded.

"May I help you Ms. Agson?" Snape growled.

"Is she, you know, your um," she stuttered, "mi amor?"

"What? No," Snape yelled.

"Then in that case," she began.

"In that case, what?" Savanah snapped.

Ms. Agson simply giggled and started to walk toward them. Savanah knew exactly what she intended to do as Savanah sat on Snape's lap, much to his surprise. He protested slightly, not sure as to her logic behind it.

"Back off Gryffindor," she growled.

"Oh you're kind of cute," Ms. Agson stated, "you're my friend."

"I don't even know your name," Savanah exclaimed.

"Did you not hear Dumbledore?" Snape interjected, "It's Isabel Agson."

Before Savanah could protest, Isabel grabbed her and said, "You can just call me Izzy."

"Put me down," Savanah whined.

"No," Izzy spat back.

"Please take your seats ladies," Snape ordered, smirking at Savanah.

"How can I?" Savanah yelled, "My feet aren't on the ground!"

"I'll take you to your seat," Izzy proclaimed

"No," Savanah retorted.

"Aw, come on," Izzy pleaded.

"No!" Savanah snapped.

"You know, I can't see why other men fantasize about this," Snape interrupted.

"Fantasize about what sir?" Izzy asked.

"Never mind, your seats," Snape persisted.

"Oh," Izzy exclaimed, giving Savanah a strange, mischievous look.

"NO!" Savanah growled.

"Okay, I put you down now," Izzy replied dejectedly.

Snape chuckled as Savanah rushed for her seat. Savanah looked at Izzy suspiciously as Izzy made her way to her seat. Snape tried to hide the smile as his students came filing in for their class. He already knew that his new student would probably give him a few grey hairs, but she could give Savanah a bit of her own medicine.

...

Snape: This story is short, even for you.

SP: I know, but I want to do something else.

Alucard: Bored with him already?

SP: No. *looks away*

Alucard: Please don't tell me...

SP: *blushes* Yes.

Alucard: T.T Do you not love me anymore? *glares at Snape*

SP: Of course, baby. *rubbing his belly*

Alucard pouts

Snape: I'm confused.

Alucard: She wants to do dirty things with you!

Snape: O.O Why?


End file.
